Pure blood
by Death-Is-True
Summary: can you imagen meting the Cullens and having a secret of you own. read and find sorry not good at summerys
1. Chapter 1

Pure Blood

Chapter one

We meet

Today is the first day of my new school. I woke up at 5:00 am and I got dressed. It is a cloudy day, but the rain is going to pass, so I ate breakfast and walked to school.

I went to the office and got my schedule sheet and a map of the school, I studied it so I knew my way around the new school. Sense I don't want to look stupid on my senior year.

Walking to home room wasn't hard because I studied the map of the school. When I walked in I picked an empty seat in the back of the room. On the right of me was a boy. I looked at him and our eyes meet. His eyes were as black as coal. I didn't see his facial expression of him meeting me because he looked away quickly.

On the left of me was a girl with long black hair. Her name is Tania. She became one of my new friends. She invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch.

After homeroom I had math. I was by myself for that and I almost lost my way. It was really boring I knew every answer before everyone. Mostly because I knew what I was learning already, I was in an advanced class for math at my old school. Math was always my strongest subject.

After math I had social studies. I lost my way to that class and when I walked in all the seats were taken except for the one next to the guy I sat next to in homeroom. I think his name was Jasper.

When I sat down I felt like I was being held down by a weight, and I knew Jasper was watching me. When I looked at him I said

"Hi, I'm Kristina."

"Don't talk to me or else" he said and looked away, with an "I hate her look" on his face.

This was a good class too, but boring as ever. Every time I moved I felt Jasper tighten I didn't know why. He didn't say anything to me or at all for that matter of fact. So I didn't say anything either. When that class was done I looked to were jasper was sitting and was hoping to get some conversation blooming in between us, but he was gone.

After social studies I had lunch. I met Tania at her table with her other friends, which she did introduce to me. I had forgotten all their names but one, her name is Katie. I only remembered her name because she was the only one who seemed not to like me.

I looked over at were Jasper was sitting and I asked Tania if she knew who was sitting with him.

"When did you get interested in Jasper?"

"I'm not, it's just that I was wondering who he was sitting next to and plus he totally bit my head of earlier. So are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Well first of all he is looking right at you." as soon as she said that I looked in his direction and Tania was right. He was looking at me along with everyone at his table. It creped me out and I looked away hoping he would too. When I turned back Tania was still staring at him.

"Stop starring at him and tell me the answer of my question."

"Ok fine. They are both his siblings. The girl is Bella Cullen, and the boy is Edward Cullen. They are married, surprising yea. So that makes Bella his sister in law. He has more siblings but they are on a trip. Oh yea all of his siblings are adopted, except Bella of course."

"It doesn't seem like they have much friends with anyone. I mean there's no one sitting by them. That's wired do they not like people?"

"Kristina they just ……… I don't know……. aren't very social with other people." We let that sit in the air for a couple of second until she said, "So let's dump our trays and get to our next class early. What do you have next Kristina? I have social studies then science."

"I have gym then science. That really sucks we only have a few classes together…… but we can go to the city together." I suggested.

"Yea! Ok so call me tonight and we will talk about where we will go. I already got places on my mind. Ok we better get going if we want to get there early. Bye!"

"Bye!" I had to yell because we were heading in the opposite directions, I felt so stupid, because EVERYONE WAS LOOKING AT ME. Yep, me the new girl, I hate the attention so I ran out of the cafeteria as fast as I could.

Gym is an ok class I'm good at it. My mom said I would be good on a team but I don't think so. I have magic to keep me busy. It's a lot of fun but it can be a pain sometimes too.

I wish I could tell someone but I will not risk my secret getting out. I would probably have to move again or I would have to go into hiding for a few years. At least until my existence as a witch dies from the minds of everyone. When I say EVERYONE I mean everyone. Or I could just erase their minds.

After gym I met Tania and we went to science and I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked in. Jasper was right there. He looked at me. He looked at Tania first though, like she had called his name. Tania looked at me and him looking at each other. I couldn't move because I was memorized at the site of his eyes. I was glad when Tania came in saying to me in a whisper

"Do you want to sit by Jasper and I will sit on the other side of you?"

"Um, no, I'm good unless _you_ want to sit by him?"

"That's ok you go ahead." unfortunately I had to sit by him. Everyone was piling into the class room and there were only two seats left, and they were by him, one seat for the both of us.

I sat down next to him and I regretted it right of the bat. He was so stiff and I couldn't get comfortable knowing that. The whole class I was talking to Tania. We were in the back of the class so we didn't get into trouble. I couldn't tell if Jasper was annoyed by our talking because he didn't move through out the whole class. He stayed in his stiff position as if he was trying hard not to do something he really didn't want to do.

After the long boring but fun science class I said bye to Tania. I walked home bye myself and it wasn't raining so I was glad. As I walked home I thought I felt some one watching me so I went into the convent store to get the concentrated eyes of me. It helped right away and I was glade. Since I'm in a store I might as well get a midnight snack. It consisted of: 1 bag of chips, a juice, some crackers and some junk food for the heck of it. When I walked out of the store I sensed my mother calling me so I pulled my cell out of my bag and it rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Kristina where are you? You need to get back her now to practice you magic. So zap yourself here now!" that was that. I followed orders and went around back.

"From here to there I cast the string, for my destiny shall come to me." that was my spell and soon I was home. I walked down stairs and mom was there waiting for me with a stack of books.

"Here I want you to make a spell book sense you don't have one. I want the name of the spell, the reason for the spell and then the spell. Do you have that covered?"

"Yea mom." she handed me the books and I went up stairs and started the work my mom gave me to do. I did my homework at school every time I had the chance and it was now done.

I only got down three spells when my mom entered my room. She just wanted to see how fare I got. Talk about annoying I told her I was going to go to bed when she was walking out of the door. Before I got in bed I went to the bathroom across the hall from my door. I did what I had to do, and then I went back to the room fresh and clean.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

My secret is revealed

When I got up this morning I snapped my fingers. I was dressed in the clothes I wanted to wear in a matter of seconds. I went down stairs and added a sandwich to my midnight snack and made it my lunch for school, and then I was out the door.

"Bye mom, have a good day." then in a whisper "I'll be waiting for you to bug me when school ends." as I walked to school I saw Jasper and his family walking across the street.

I looked straight ahead of me trying not to make eye contacted with any of them. Then I noticed Jasper right beside me in a blink of an eye.

"Hey! It's Kristina right?" said Jasper with a hope full look.

"Yea.", was what I said, but wow it came out really dorky. I didn't want to look at him so I looked at his family.

His family is small. He only has a brother and a sister. I don't even know if he has parents. All I have is a mother and a father and they don't even share my ability in magic, probably because I was adopted by them, when my parents were killed in a car accident.

"So how do you like it here?" Jasper asked after a long quiet awkward moment.

"Um… It's ok. But why are you talking to me, you seem to have hated me before?"

"Oh that, you noticed that didn't you." He said in an unsure voice.

"How wouldn't I?" I looked out at his family again and they were looking at us. He obviously didn't hear me because he didn't answer.

So I said, "I guess your family doesn't like me. The looks they're giving us, it's kind of creeping me out." He didn't answer to that either. He was looking at his family and I swear I could have heard a growl.

Suddenly I saw his head turn to look over his shoulder. There were a couple of boys walking to school throwing a football back and forth.

"Hey go long." said one of the boys. The other ran more liked walked a long way; he was the one that was closer to us. The other boy through the ball and it went over the kids head in front of us and came right for my face. Then suddenly with a flick of my hand the ball went to the side of me. I was so scared I didn't know what I was doing I just acted on instinct.

"What was that?!" said a surprised maybe even scared jasper. I didn't know what he was feeling but I was scared as hell. I wanted to run I wanted to hide. I looked all around me, nothing.

I gave up I just started running as fast as I could - that was pretty fast. I soon saw the edge of the woods and I ran right for it. I went right behind the first biggest tree and sat down out of breath.

I heard quiet footsteps then someone calling my name.

"Kristina where are you it's just me Jasper?" he said. I was going to call out over here but I didn't. I didn't want him know about me. Maybe I could lie, yea that's it I just won't tell the truth. I can't lie so that's out of the question.

I was just about to call him over when he found me and was already sitting down. I didn't know how he found me so fast but I was amazed. I couldn't even ask how he found me, because when he finally sat down he looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Why did you run? I'm the only who saw?" he said, voice soft as velvet full of affection. If only he new that then he would know why I didn't answer right away, and why I was acting stupid.

After thinking for a bite I finally answered, "You aren't going to tell anyone about what I am, are you?"

"That's sort of a stupid question because I don't even know what you are."

"I'm……." I started.

"Go ahead you can tell me." he said.

"I'm a witch. I know it sounds weird but I am." my words were coming out to fast I didn't even think he got it.

"WOW! So you used magic back there to block the ball didn't you?"

"Yea." was all I could say because jasper was taking this in well. He wasn't scared or calling me a freak like other people would. Then jasper went on talking like we were best friends, until he said something.

"If you're a witch, why are you here, In Forks?" that caught me off guard. (I feel hated boo hoo hooo) "I mean I'm glad you're here but shouldn't you be in another dimension or something, learning at a witch school like your parents?"

I looked down at the word parents now I was fighting with the bracelet I got for my birthday. "My parents died in a car accident. I have foster parents who are not witches. I also moved here because I don't really like the hotness. We lived in Texas for 4 years until I couldn't stand it anymore."

"Do you like being a witch?" asked Jasper.

"It has its ups and downs. It is also tiring to; I have to practice a lot." I got up because it felt uncomfortable with him right next to me. "I know how to control it most of the time but when I get a new power I feel so lost and confused. Do you know what I mean?" I asked him.

"In some ways I do. Trust me." he said urging me to go one. I felt wired telling him my lifelong secret but I don't think I have a choice. Every time I look at him or hear his voice I get mesmerized and I can't stop myself from spilling my guts.

"My parents help me practice my magic but it gets me so angry." my voice was rising and I was pacing back and forth. I was angry know at what I was about to tell him.

"I have to get it right. It has to be perfect. I'm the one working my but off while they just tell me what to do. It makes me so angry." Right then and there in my clenched fist of my right arm a sword appeared. It wasn't metal it was it seemed to be made out of my magic. I was glowing blue.

I did a couple of hand movements and what was weird was that I was good at it. It was a surprise to not only me but Jasper too.

"Was that a new power?" he asked

"I think so but the thing is I don't really know how to control it." I said in a shaky voice and scared as well. I was also losing my concentration.

"Calm down and take a deep breath." he told me. I did as I was told and I felt normal, not scared. I felt like I could do anything but first I should concentrate. I stood strait up closed my eyes then in a couple of seconds I was saying a spell.

"Magic from beyond I command you to break!" was all I said and the sword was gone.

"Was that a spell that you use a lot?" said Jasper.

"Actually no, I just concentrated and it came to me."

"So I helped you." he said in an overly confidant voice.

"No you didn't help me." I lied of course. He didn't believe me.

"That's what I though." he said laughing at my expression. I turned the other way and was about to start speaking when Jasper came up from behind me and put one hand on me mouth. The other was mid-stomach crushing me against his chest.

"Someone is coming and will here you if you talk about your magic. I don't think you want anyone else to hear about you. Do you?" said Jasper, in a low whispering voice I was sure no one could here because I could barely hear him.

I realized after a couple of minutes he was dragging me behind a tree. I couldn't hear anything so I sharpened my hearing with magic. I felt Jaspers grip tense so I looked up. He was looking at me. Well not me, my hair. It turned from brown to pink. So, cool.

Then we both looked in the directions of the footsteps that I could now hear. He wouldn't let me look though. He was holding me back like he didn't want me to see something. But then he was looking down at me.

"It is just my family come on." he said in a whisper. I hesitated and he knew why. I didn't want to meet his family and I especially didn't want them to know about what I am. "Don't worry I won't tell them about you, trust me I know what you're going through. You can tell them when you're ready." said a kind and gentle Jasper.

"Ok." I finally said. Then we walked out from behind the tree, and there rights in front of us were Bella and Edward.

"Hey jasper we thought we lost you." said Bella, but then Edward gave her a weird look and then she said "Ok I thought we lost you." she confessed.

I was standing behind jasper hoping they would not see me until…..

"Hey have you guys meet Kristina?" said jasper as he moved to the side. I didn't know what to say or do. So I just gawked at their beauty comparing it to mine. I felt stupid.

Bella was the first to speak. "Hi Kristina nice to meet you." she said.

"Thanks it is nice to meet you too." we shook hands and then I said

"You must be Edward." but he didn't hear me he was looking at jasper, until Bella nudged him.

"Oh….. Um yea nice to meet you." he said with a dazzling smile.

I was awestruck, and Bella a nudged him again and he looked at me. Then they both started to laugh at an inside joke.

I had no idea what the inside joke was, but I blushed from all the attention. After that it was quiet. It stayed that way for about 5 minutes.

"Hey Kristina do you want to go for a walk?" asked Bella

"Sure. Bye Jasper, Bye Edward." we walked for a little bit, no words were exchanged though until we were far away from the boys.

"So how do you like Jasper, and I mean like him. You can trust me I won't tell him, ok. I'm your friend" she smiled at me and I smiled back. That smile said that I could trust her and I did.

"Um I don't know. He's nice, he…….. He's different then he was yesterday but…."

"Wait! What do you mean he's different than yesterday?" she said to me, after grabbing my arm-gently-and stopping, stopping me with her to.

"I didn't mean to get him into trouble." I said worried for Jasper. Then she turned to me, laughing.

"No he's not in trouble I just wanted to know how he was behaving." she said to me with a reassuring smile.

"Oh, ok them. Well he was, tense all day while he was by me. Or every time I looked at him, which was only about maybe five times, he was just….I don't know."

"So you meet his bad side." she said half to herself. I looked at her confused. Did I get him on his bad side, and how did she figure out that from a little description. "He had a bad morning. I actually think that was my fault." she said chuckling.

She looked up at me now with hope in her eyes. Where did that come from? Then she looked back down.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She was holding back something that she wanted to tell me. If she trusts me maybe she will tell me another day.

"Hey um I know this will sound wired and all but please try to understand." she stopped and gathered her thoughts. "Jasper …he's got a secret that he can't let anyone now. So just remember that when he acts weird around you. You can also come to me too, ok?" she said to me.

"Ok Bella. Thanks." I said. Then while I was hugging her I thought of something. "I have a secret of my own. Jasper knows it. He said I could trust him and that he wouldn't tell anyone. He is the only one who knows it except my foster parents." I told her.

"Yea, you can always trust Jasper." she said looking into the past. I interrupted her thoughts by asking her if she wanted to go with me and Tania on our Girls Day thing we were doing.

"Um, sure thanks I would love to go but where are we going." she asked me.

"Oh well we actually don't know yet. I'm going to call her to night since I forgot last night I just hope I don't forget again tonight." I told her. We both laughed together.

"WE should get back to the boys Kristina since we have been gone a while." she told me. We were close to where the boys were and I heard voices. I just realized that my hair was pink still so I still have super hearing. There were two voices.

"Jasper what were you thinking, being alone with a human. Yes I know me and Bella do it but she is family now." that must have been Edward. There was a pause, so I had time to control my thoughts and make it look like I was listening to Bella at the same time.

First of all, what did he mean by human. Is Jasper not a human and something like me? That would explain him being calm about me being a witch. Edward also sounded mad.

"Jasper, you are not strong enough to be around a human by yourself." said Edward.

"Stop trying to control me Edward. Just because Carlisle, Esme and everyone else is gone on that trip doesn't mean you're the boss." said Jasper. He sounded a little angry but I could barley tell.

"Jasper I'm not trying to control you. I just don't want you to mess up like I almost did with Bella." they were quiet for a moment, so I tuned them out and listened to Bella.

"I'm really not good with my balance." she was saying. "Once I fell down the stairs in my house with my dad and I had a goose egg the size of a……an egg." we both cracked up laughing.

We were coming in on the boys from the right, when I stopped dead in my tracks: I stopped laughing, I stopped walking, I was looking straight down at the ground.

Images were flashing in front of my eyes. There was a baby in a cradle, the parents too. They were laughing and smiling. Then the whole mood changed within a couple flicks of pictures.

The baby was now crying. And so was I, I'm feeling the same thing the baby is. I was on the ground now, cringing in pain.

"Kristina are you ok, Kristina?!" Jasper said, I think. I could barely hear the voice let alone concentrate on it. The pain was accelerating all over my body now. It felt like I was on fire.

The parents had turned around now. They were my parents! They looked worried. Ok I'm officially freaked. That's when I realized the baby was me. I'm casting a spell. A fire one and the crib was engulfed in the fire, my first spell.

Then as soon as I figured that out, in a quick flash a couple of pictures flashed in front of my eyes and then everything stopped: the pain, my crying, and the pictures.

"Kristina, are you all right? Say something." said Bella.

"NO! NO it can't be true!" was the first thing I said, and I'm pretty sure horror struck my face. I looked strait at Jasper and said "I thought my parents died from a car accident." then I busted out crying. Jasper pulled me in for a hug.

"What do you mean you thought?" jasper asked me. I hope Bella and Edward aren't listening.

"I just saw what happened to them. They died in a fire….. They were keeping me safe and…..I'm the one who started the fire. Because of me their…" I said whispering in his ear.

"It's ok Kristina it wasn't your fault." he said to me, trying to calm me but I knew it wouldn't work.

"Yes it really was my fault Jasper. I was a baby and I was getting my powers. My parents were happy until I started crying. You see I had caste a fire spell and my crib had caught on fire. My parent soon realized this and then the house was soon in flames. My dad had brought me out side but not without the book my mom wrote for me. My mom had not followed us and my dad went back inside………they never came out." by now I had stopped crying, but my head was still on Jasper's shoulder and he was still holding me.

"It's ok I'm sure it wasn't really your fault. What ever happened in the past is in the past now let it go." he said to me.

"But how can I let it go. I killed them jasper don't you understand that. My own parents, I killed them." I told him. I was sitting up now and was looking into his eyes. I had to look away because I would have surly started to hyperventilate, and I don't need that right now.

As I looked around I noticed that Bella and Edward were away from us having a conversation of their own. I turned back to jasper and found him watching me.

"They wanted to give us some time alone. Um….is there anything else that you saw….that you would like to tell me?" he said with a gorgeous smile.

There it is he did it. I'm officially hyperventilating. I turned my back to him and waved my hand in my face to give me some air.

"Actually yes I do have more to say." I said as I turned back to him.

I made sure not to look at his face.

"Well you know my father brought me out side." I sad

"With the book..." I added.

"Yes, with the book. Then the firemen came and the one who found me is now my father. He took me home and…..and as I grew up I was a normal kid. Except the fact that I had to be home schooled; my parents didn't want to take a chance at me using my magic by accident at school." I paused for a seconds thinking if I should tell him more. Why not he said I could trust him. "I didn't like a lot of things, like my toys, or how the weather isn't what I want it to be. Whatever I wanted I got and I was always being watched, it was ridicules. That's why I like to be alone and do things by myself or at least try to first."

Jasper didn't say anything at first but when he did it totally caught me off guard.

"Kristina, do you like any other kind of mythical creatures?" he asked me. No one had ever asked me that question, even if they did or didn't know about me. The question also startled Edward and Bella, so they have been listening. I might have to erase their memories because I only need and want Jasper to know about me. "Will you tell me?" he asked.

"Well you might be shocked." I told him, warning him. "I love vampires." I said. It was quiet for a moment I felt everyone around me tense. "Did I say something wrong, or is it the vampires that scare you." I said, with a little chuckle. I was looking over at Bell and Edward and then I turned to Jasper.

"Why do you like vampires?" He asked me when he noticed me looking at him again. He had am amused look in his eyes.

"I really don't know, maybe because the way they bight into people leaving their mark there for as long as that person lives, well unless the person is supposed to turn into a vamp. If they don't change all of their blood is dunk, and they die. Oh, and the way the look: their pale skin and their eyes, the way they change, I love it." I said, trying to hiding laughs, but failing to keep them all in.

Everyone was fixed with a shocked expression on their faces.

"Did I explain that too much? I'm sorry." I said looking at everyone and saving Jaspers for last. He didn't have a scared or shocked face any more. Actually he started to laugh. Then so did Edward. Bella and I were not laughing; we didn't know what the boys were laughing at.

"Are you two making fun of me?" I said. Standing up, but that just made them laugh even harder.

"Calm down, Kristina. We are just laughing at what you said." said Edward, still laughing.

"So you are laughing at me!" I said anger rising in me. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter, and surly they were turning red.

"No it's not the same thing. We aren't laughing at you." said jasper coming out of no were and hugging me. "Are you mad?" he asked me with a voice so attractive it took my anger away.

"Not anymore." was the only thing I could say. He was still holding me now and then Edward took a step forward and bell took a steep in front of him. I swear I could have heard a growl, her back towards me and Jasper. She started to push Edward away, or at least try to.

"Jasper what's wrong?" I said bending my head up to see his face. He was staring down at me. The he freed one hand from under mine and ruffled my hair.

"You smell wonderful." he said to me, smelling my hair, slowly, and then moving down towards my neck. (Du du duuu)

"Jasper what are you doing?" I asked him a little scared.

"I told you, you smell wonderful. I want to tack it in before it's gone." He told me.

"I'm not going any were Jasper. We still go to the same school." I said trying to pull away. When he finally let go I looked him strait in the eye. I didn't hyperventilate so I didn't let go or try to, maybe because I didn't want to let go. As I looked onto his eyes I felt like I was lost in thought.

Actually I was. I was thinking about what I had heard when Jasper and Edward were talking. I'm not humane. Edward thinks I am. But why would he exaggerate the word humane.

"Kristina what is it?" said jasper, making me come back to reality.

Should I tell him about what I heard? What if he gets mad?

Then again I only heard a little bit.

"Hey Jasper, remember when me and Bella were walking?" I asked him. I was looking around to see if anyone was listening and when he didn't answer right away I looked back at him, I found him watching me.

"Yea I remember." he told me. He looked a little confused, but oh well.

"Well on our way back I sort of heard a little bit of your conversation with Edward." I looked away because I didn't want to see his anger, and I already felt it and now. I regretted bringing it up.

When Jasper talked he showed no anger only curiosity. But I could still feel it. "How did you hear, you were so far away?"

"Duh, hair." I said, pointing to my head. We both started laughing.

"Yea, I should have remembered that." said Jasper but then he looked at me and asked. "What did you hear." in a stern voice.

"I didn't hear much, nothing important. Just about your family on a trip, Edward is being controlling" I started getting sassy. "And that part about you not supposed to hang out around a humane because you're not strong enough."

"That's all you heard?" he asked me. He looked a little worried.

"Yes that's all I heard. It…it's about your secret isn't it?" I asked him. All he did was node. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"You can tell me if you want to I won't tell anyone. Or you can tell me later." then I broke away from him and looked at his eyes. They were filed with worry. "Or you don't have to tell me. I'm ok with that." Why doesn't he trust me?

I'm guessing Jasper saw my expression because he then said, "It's not that I don't trust you it's just I can't tell you. It…..it's not my only my secret. Do you understand?" he said. For some reason I had just notice his eyes were lighter today.

"I understand." I told him. "It's not only your secret so it's like a group effort, right?" I said trying to understand a little more.

"Yea sort of." said Jasper chuckling a little. "Do you want me to take you home?" asked Jasper after he finally stopped laughing.

"Um, sure. Oh! Hey what about Bella and big head?" I said hating how rude Edward is to me.

"Why did you call him that?" asked Jasper, curious.

"Because he's rude, and that's only to me." I said smugly.

"Well their not that far I could call them and tell them I'm taking you home." said Jasper. I had just noticed something, He said home.

"What do you mean home? What about school?" I asked him. "Oh! Do you think they heard anything that we said since their so close?" I said.

"Kristina, school has been over for a hour." said Jasper giving a great sigh. "And Bella and Edward like privacy too. So they will give it, if they get it." Jasper added.

"Ok, um you should tell them we are leaving." I told Jasper.

"BELLA, EDWARD!" Jasper yelled. In five seconds they were here. "That was fast." I said to myself. But I noticed a little glare coming from Edwards direction and I called out, "See, look at him he's glaring at me." them I looked straight at Edward and said, "Why do you hate me so much?"

Edward was quiet for a moment. "I don't hate you I just don't get along with people very much." he told me.

"Lies." I said Discussed. Then I walked away.

"Kristina wait, it's not like that. Kristina." Jasper Yelled after me. Then he said something but it wasn't to me, "Edward, do not treat her like that just because you hate me."

"Oh, so now you're going over protective. What about when you almost bit her huh!" said Edward? I can't believe I just heard that.

"Edward, keep your voice down." Jasper said. I guess he remembered my hair.

"Owe, come on who's going to hear. Hey why don't you tell Bella that you were going to bit Kristina or whatever? I can read your mind so I know. You are lucky I got you out of it because you sure would have done a good job at killing her." Edward said. I don't want to come between families. But I don't want to stop hanging out with Jasper.

"I wasn't going to bit her." Jasper said.

"Edward stop being so rude, especially to Kristina. What got you so angry?" Bella chirped in.

"Oh! So you're going to take Jaspers side. Is that girl so important to the both of you that you're willing to spill our secret?" Edward said, He was yelling now.

Why do they have to talk about me? I won't tell anyone what I'm hearing right now.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Edward said. His voice was now softer. I also heard sobbing.

"Edward you can find me and marry me, but you won't let your brother love someone. Oh, and didn't you do the same thing." Said Bella she was still crying though so the words were hard to hear.

"I know your hiding what you're really feeling Bella and I'm sorry. I told you I wouldn't hurt you and I made you cry." said, Edward.

"You know what Edward I don't care. I'm going to be nice to Kristina and Jasper and encourage them to love if they want to. Now I'm going to go catch up with Kristina." said Bella. She had stopped crying and her words were clear. I am so not in love with jasper. I admit that he's cute but I don't love him.

"I will come with you, since I told her I would walk her home." said Jasper.

"We will see you at the house Edward. Bye." said Bella. I could tell that she didn't want to leave by then way she said that.

I don't know what just happened. I just don't want to come between their family so maybe I shouldn't hang out with Jasper anymore…..

"Hey Kristina, wait up!" came Bella from behind me. When they got to my side I noticed Bella was red from crying. So I asked, "What's wrong Bella?" to make it seem like I didn't hear anything to Jasper.

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine." said Bella with a reassuring smile.

I am going to have to tell Jasper to stay away from me, but I don't want to. Then again I don't want to case hatred between their families. But how will I tell him. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Hey um Kristina?" came Jaspers voice.

"Yea?" I said.

"When are you going to turn your hair back to brown?" he asked me. In a whisper.

"Oh! I forgot. I guess when I get home before I get in the house. So you're going to have to distract Bella so I can change it." I told him, in a whisper as well.

"That's going to be harder than you think." he told me, in his usual voice.

"What's going to be harder than you think?" asked Bella, oblivious to the conversation me and Jasper just had.

"The um uh essay we have to write." I told her. "We are almost to my house. Just a little bit farther." after a moment of silence I said "I can't wait until this weekend Bella."

"Neither can I. I just have to tell Edward, and that's going to be harder than you think." said Bella.

"Why is that?" I asked. I heard Jasper laugh and I looked at Bella. I saw her cheeks get pink.

"Well Edward and I are married, and you know how I can't keep my balance?" she asked

"Yea, and?" I said.

"Well I'm also…."

"A danger magnet." Jasper cut in.

"A danger magnet?" I asked.

"Yea." admitted Bella. "So that makes him overprotective and he doesn't like to leave my side." she added.

"I am so, not going to ask about what happened to you that makes everyone think you a danger magnet." I said looking straight ahead so they couldn't see my face that said they were crazy, then again what if she really was a danger magnet. Then I stopped short and Bella walked right into me.

"What's wrong Kristina?" asked jasper. I was looking toward my house.

"My parents aren't home. That's weird they are usually home by know." I said half to my self. I turned around and I am pretty sure confusion was written on my face. "Well I am just going to go inside now. So um I will surly see you guys tomorrow at school." I told them and then I ran across the lawn and through my front door.

I ran right up stairs to my room, but before I opened the door I found a note from my mom. As soon as I read it I swung open my door went to my bed side table and opened the door. I got out my keys and as I walked out my door I ripped the not off and flu down stairs. I was about to walk out of the house but I stopped short in the door way, and I read over the note.

It said,

"Dear Kristina

I am very sorry to tell you this but your father decided to go out and well he got into a car crash. I think he will be alright ok so don't worry.

Now if we don't come back after dinner and you want to see how he is doing then, it is the hospital that is closest to home …….."

I didn't dare read on. Instead I locked the door and went to the garage. I pulled out my motorcycle and before I got on I had realized I was crying. I didn't want to lose another father.

When I looked up I saw that neither Jasper nor Bella had left yet and they were looking at me. I wiped away my tears and took a deep breath. I crumbled the note in my hand and then through it to the ground. I put my helmet on and got on the motorcycle before Jasper or Bella decided to come over and ask what was wrong.

On my way to the hospital I saw Edward he must have been waiting for Bella. He was looking at the ground until I came. He jerked his head up and looked straight at me. I looked away, because I didn't dare look at him after the way he talked about me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Why are you lying to me?

Driving into town I remembered that there are cops in this town, so I slowed down. I went to the nearest hospital, like the note said my parents would be at. I walked in through the E.R. doors and went to the desk.

"Um, excuse me, is my father here? His name is Herald Longhorn." I asked as she began to type into the computer. She looked up at me concussively.

"Well dear there is no one here by that name I'm sorry. Do you want me to check the other local hospitals?" I shook my head yes and went over to the seats that I saw thee. After a bout thirty minutes she called me to the desk.

"Did you find anything?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I am sorry. Maybe he didn't even go to a hospital because he didn't have to." was all she said before turning to another person. I walked out and got on my motorcycle. I was pissed, and angry, and by all means I have low trust issues at this moment. I rode all through town just thinking about nothing. By the time I had gotten ready to go home my gas was low, so I went to the gas station.

Getting of I took of my helmet and went inside. I'm not stupid enough to leave the key in, but obviously I didn't care right now. There for I went in without taking the key.

"$20 on pump four." was all I said before I walked out of the store. I felt eyes on me, but I guess I would with the fact that I'm crying, and my nose is red.

Standing by the pump I lounged against the support pole. I heard a car pull up behind me and I got up to check my gas. It was almost done, so I stood there watching it. After putting the hose back I sensed someone standing by me, watching. I turned round to find Edward Cullen, I growled in disgust. For some reason I just couldn't help but hate this guy.

"What do you want? ' I asked him. Turning away from him, so he wouldn't see my tear stained face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked me, completely ignoring my question.

"What's it to you?" I said right back. All Edward did was look at his car and the door opened. I expected to see Bella But it was Jasper.

"Kristina, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Jasper?" I said taking a big hug from him. He looked at me and put both of his hands on my cheeks. He looked really concerned. His eyes were the color of honey brown that I loved. I couldn't take my eyes off of his. They were just so mesmerizing.

He pulled away from me so that he could look into my eyes. Then again he asked, "What's wrong?" he gave me a look that was just too trust worthy that I had to look away. I didn't want to make a mistake and get him into trouble.

"What are you doing here jasper?" I asked sighing as I turned my back to him.

"I could ask you the same question," was all he said.

"Well I'm here to get gas and then I'm going home," I answered, though that's probably not the answer he was looking for. He pulled on my shoulders and turned me around so that he could read my face.

"I knew that quite well but…" he started but Edward interrupted.

"Um, yea well I have to go and pick up Bella. So I'll see you later Jasper." Then with blinding speed, and before I could say anything he was gone. Leaving us to stare, at the dust the tiers picked up and, in astonishment at his abrupt announcement.

"Well great I guess I have to take you home now won't I." I said. I really didn't feel like taking him home. "Or I could just send you there, though I don't guaranty you will have all of your body parts." I added. All he did was look at me with his charming smile. I couldn't help to smile back. There is just something about him that makes me tingle.

"How about I take you home and then we'll see about it then." He said. Before I knew it he had hoped on to my bike and strapped the extra helmet on. He looked back at me and smiled. He knew I wouldn't let him drive so he got there before I could object. I like how this guy thinks. I said to myself. I glared at him as long as I could.

Soon enough when he realized I wasn't moving, so he got off the bike. "Thank you," I said moving towards the bike after putting my helmet on. But yet again he caught me off guard and picked me up. I gasped with fright and my heart was hammering in my chest by the time he put me down on the back part of the seat. He jumped in front and I punched him in the back. All I did was hurt myself, unfortunately, in the process. "You're invincible Jasper."

Then he laughed. He actually laughed. I was surprised I don't think I have ever heard him laugh. I mean, well I have, but not like this. "Don't laugh at me!" I yelled as he gunned the engine. He turned to me as he turned out of the gas station. His honey colored eyes, were literally sparkling in the sunlight.

I wasn't really paying attention to his eyes though. Well not hole heartedly. I was really trying to stop myself from screaming my head off. He turned around to look at me, while he was pulling out into traffic. I expected to crash. I sure got a heart attack with relief as we went smoothly on towards my house.

What I didn't like about this experience was that we were going really fast, and I mean really fast. I couldn't see anything it was all blurred. Also when he turned a round he said. "But I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing near you." That made my face burn bright with embarrassment.

I shook my head and griped jasper's waist tighter. I sure as hell didn't want to die, especially not on baby, my motorcycle. I leaned my head against his back, but I was hesitant.

It was five o'clock when we entered my house. All the while jasper didn't say anything about me running off before. I was in dept to him for that because I don't think I would have been able to hold back tears if he asked. Walking into the kitchen I opened the refrigerator and found the leftovers from last night. I figured that my parents were going to be home late if they weren't here all ready.

Stepping up to the microwave I felt Jaspers eyes on me. I turned around and saw him look quickly away as if innocent of some crime. I smiled and walked over to the chair that he sat down in by the Island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Have you never watched someone cook their dinner?" I asked smiling. He turned to look at me and he was smiling also.

"Of course I have, I just …I don't know." He looked down at his hands.

'Well do you want any it is chicken par. how about it I even made it myself?" I said pointing at the microwave.

"Well if you made it I might just pass" he said. I playfully smacked him in the head and regretted it as soon as I did it. My hand was hurting worse than when I punched him.

"I think I should just stop touching you all together. All I ever do is hurt myself." I walked over to get my food and a glass of fruit punch.

As I ate never felt more self-conscious of myself. I kept glancing up to see Jasper staring at me intently. As if he wanted to say something.


End file.
